A jar contains $11$ red jelly beans, $5$ green jelly beans, and $9$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not blue?
Solution: There are $11 + 5 + 9 = 25$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $9$ blue jelly beans. That means $25 - 9 = 16$ are not blue. The probability is $ \frac{16}{25}$.